The difference
by Twilight11addict
Summary: I couldn’t breathe. My instinct for air was overridden by the need to stop the pain. I couldn’t see anymore, either, only the dark, disgusting waves as they finally caught me and took me for a ride. The ocean was roaring words in my ears, triumphant words
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I walked into the school building, where the public awaited my arrival. I wasn't even exaggerating; the entire school stood there, watching me. When I got to them, they surrounded me, talking too quickly and loudly and all at the same time so I didn't understand what they were saying. I didn't care anyway; I never did. It wasn't that I didn't like being popular, it was that I had to fake how I am to get there. I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual seat in the center of the room. Right before the bell rang, a girl walked into the classroom. She was new, I could tell because I'd never seen her before. I'd seen every student in the school by now. She sat in an isolated desk near the back. I couldn't pay attention to the whispered gossip around me. I couldn't pay attention to the teacher. All I did was stare at her for the entire class, until the bell rang and startled me. I jumped in surprise, and then moved to quickly pick up my things. I saw the new girl walk up to the teacher and start talking to her about something, but I couldn't hear. After three minutes of this, I sighed and quickly walked toward my next class, hoping I wouldn't be too late.

**BPOV**

I sighed as I thought of how much special treatment I would get for... what was wrong with me. But then I smiled at the thought that I would only have to put up with it for two and a half more months. I walked into the school building, happily unnoticed. Every student in the whole school seemed to be standing by the front door, waiting for someone. I shrugged it off and went to go to the front office. As I walked into the ancient-looking room, the person at the front desk looked up at the sound of my entrance.

"May I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes. I am a new student. The one with the-"

She cut me off. "Oh, Yes! Bella Swan! Here's your schedule and a map of the place. Do you need any help?" she asked as she handed me some papers.

"No, I think I'm fine," I said, "Thanks,"

"Bye," She smiled.

"Bye," I smiled back and walked out of the office. I walked into my first period class and slipped into a desk in the back. During the entire period, I noticed a boy staring at me. When the bell rang, he jumped, as if it had caught him off guard. I sighed, knowing that I needed to talk to my teacher now about my…problem. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the teacher to tell her about the one thing I hated most.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, me and my friend made a joint account. That means that more stories are going to be on a different account. My friends pen name is Isabellamariecullen3214. And the joint account name is Writers.R.Us.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was running… I didn't know what I was running from…Maybe the dark, dead smelling ocean of sickness following me… Or maybe from that bronze haired boy that was asking, begging for my secret, questioning me about… And then the familiar pain washed over me, like something eating me from the inside out… That was nearly accurate… My secret was so close to that… Time was almost up…. My secret…. I just wanted to be normal… First case… Phoenix… Arizona… So close… Death… Normal… Screaming… Talking… Hands… Medicine… What was that noise? Where did the ocean go? That boy? Why did it hurt worse? Oh. I was screaming. It hurt worse because Ihad to take my meds. I had been dreaming again. Always nightmares... I had to wake up. My mom was here… Trying to calm me and wake me up for my medicine. Now just to figure out where my eyes went…

"Bella, Bella, honey, wake up, you have to take your medicine, Bella. Bella? Bella, come on."

"Where'd the ocean go?" I croaked out.

"You where just dreaming." Confusion was thick on her voice. I usually wasn't muddled… Even when I was dreaming.

"I know. That's not what I meant. Never mind. Where did you say the medicine was?"

"Here," She handed me two tablets and some thick liquid.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Couldn't they just figure out a faster treatment?"

"No, I'm sorry. You know that this-"

_**(Edward's room,)**_

**EPOV**

I was chasing that girl… Bella, I think her name was. At least that's what Emmet said… Hmm….. There was also something behind me... Like an ocean except it followed her. It smelled really bad, like death. The water was black, a dark, disgusting green, gray, a lot of colors, they all made me feel sick. She twisted suddenly, falling on the ground and clutching her chest, as if the pain were from inside instead of out… I just realized I had been asking her about something… But I couldn't remember what… A secret… And suddenly the dream was gone… Just blackness… Until my alarm clock decides to wake me up…

I know this chapter is Really short. But the next chapter is longer. This is an important part in the story, and thus, deserves it's own chapter. I have valid reasons for this cahpter to be short.


	4. Chapter 4

_BPOV_

Isabella? Isabella? Somebody get her to the nurse, now!" I could faintly hear my first period biology teacher shouting over the waves of pain… the same as in the dark ocean, filled with disgusting colors that only made me more sick. I barely heard a voice say he would take me. I felt myself being lifted, and cringed against the wave of pain it triggered. I couldn't breathe. My instinct for air was overridden by the need to stop the pain. I couldn't see anymore, either, only the dark, disgusting waves as they finally caught me and took me for a ride. The ocean was roaring words in my ears, triumphant words that hurt all the worse. I opened my mouth for air, and all that came in was disgusting, unsatisfying water. It clung to my skin, oily. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. Just surrender to the ocean and hope it kills me more quickly now.

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I'm planning on updating again today or tomorrow. But The next chapter is in Edwards POV, so it's going to be longer, because it's going past this.**


	5. Chapter 5

_EPOV_

"Isabella? Isabella?" Huh. So that was what her name is. But more important was what was happening. "Somebody get her to the nurse now!" She was bent over, slumped onto her desk. Her eyes were glazed over and she twitched every few seconds. She looked to be in pain. I quickly offered and lifted her off the desk gently. She shrieked at the pain it probably triggered. I was curious. The whole class was probably curious. I lifted her easily off the ground so her feet wouldn't drag, and started out. I could sense the urgency of the situation, so I moved as quickly as I could. When I stepped into the office, the receptionist gasped and ran ahead of me to get the door and tell the nurse, I'm sure. I could almost tell what she was thinking. Almost like I could feel how Isabella felt. It was that same ocean,. Only now I understood what it is; Pain-Oily, disgusting, sickening pain. It lapped up and drowned her and I could _feel_ her dying, a whole new ocean entirely. One filled with relief and happiness. A brighter one, filled with memories of times and places before this happened. Whatever _this_ was. I couldn't stand not knowing. I laid her onto the cot, then went to stand against the far wall so I wasn't in the way.

"Edward? Edward, dear, can you please go get the pill bottle labeled 'emergency', please. And give me three tablets out of that. Then there's the liquid medicine, labeled the same, A cup of that? Thanks you." I jogged out of the office, amazed at how she could act so calm, like my father, in an emergency. When I came back, I realized that might just be where she was going. Or where my father was coming. The nurse didn't notice me yet, so I stood back for a couple seconds, as long as I thought was safe. "-too late to take her now. It will spread if we do that. We're lucky your son got here before it got bad enough that it would spread."

"Here," I said, and handed her the pills. She seemed startled; she hadn't heard me come in. My curiosity was an alive thing now; twisting and writhing and trying to find its way out. But I repressed it, knowing that she probably didn't want other people to know about this. The nurse and receptionist left the room to check our first period class. I didn't understand any of it. The only thing I'd understood from the nurse was her asking me to watch Isabella.

I took the nurses seat while I waited. I heard something muffled. What was that? I heard the noise again, more prominent this time. It was a moan. Coming from Isabella. I couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing. She moaned again and her eyes fluttered. Good, then.

"Where's my meds?" She asked in a cracked voice.

"Right here, Isabella." Her eyes snapped open.

"It's Bella," she hissed, "What did they tell you?"

"Nothing! I swear."

"oh," She went slack again and took the medicine from me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she sounded evasive.

"I wouldn't call someone from the hospital having to come nothing," I said.

"I said nothing because I don't want to tell you. You don't need to know, although I do thank you for bringing me here." She obviously wasn't the groggy type.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Do you have any water?"

"I could get some."

"Thanks," She sighed. She sounded exhausted. I don't think I could have blamed her.

**I swore to myself I was going to do at least a thousand words. I broke my promise, I know, but that's what you guys are for. You all have to yell at me for not getting a thousand words.**


End file.
